Kingsman: Morgana
by aliceevanswrites
Summary: Clara McKenzie has grown up on stories of the Kingsman. What will happen when she gets the chance to join them?
1. Humble Beginnings

**London, 1997**

Harry Hart knocks on the door of a small, cozy looking cottage. To his right is a young girl with brown hair and vibrant green eyes holding onto the sleeve of his suit jacket. He looks down at her and offers her a quick smile. After a moment of waiting, the door opened, and they were greeted by a blonde woman who looked to be in her thirties. She looked from Harry to the young girl with a slightly confused look on her face. Harry took a quick moment to gather himself, delivering this type of news to one's next of kin was never easy. "Hello Mrs. Unwin, I'm a friend of your husband, may we come in?" Still a bit confused, she stepped aside nonetheless and let them in.

"Please, call me Michelle." She replied. Harry gives her a comforting smile,

"Well then, Michelle, I'm afraid I've got some news." Before saying another word, he turned to the young girl still holding onto his sleeve. He crouched down in front of her, "Clara, why don't you go introduce yourself to the young lad?" gesturing to the young boy around Clara's age who was sitting on the floor further into the apartment, holding a snow globe. Clara nodded eagerly at the man's suggestion and wasted no time running over to the young boy.

"Hello, my name's Clara! What's your name?" She greeted with a bright smile.

"Eggsy", the boy replied shyly.

"Eggsy? That's a cool name!" Clara stated with a giggle. Eggsy smiled in response, her bubbly personality made him feel more at ease. They sat on the floor for what felt like hours, talking away and playing with the snow globe. Their playtime was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Eggsy's mum,

"I do not want your help!" She pushes Harry's hand away, "I want my husband back!" clearly upset by the news, she bursts into tears. With a solemn nod, Harry stood up and walked over to the two young children who were watching the scene with little understanding as to what was going on. Harry knelt beside Clara and faced Eggsy.

"What's your name, young man?"

"Eggsy." The boy replied meekly.

"Hello Eggsy," Harry nods at the snow globe in Eggsy's hands, "May I see that?" Eggsy hands him the snow globe and in return, Harry gives Eggsy the medal Michelle refused to take. "You take care of this, Eggsy. Alright?"

"It's very important Eggsy!" Clara encourages, thinking of her own medal which was currently underneath her jumper. When Harry gave it to her, he stressed how important it was that she take care of the medal. Harry looks at her for a second, thinking of how similar Clara's situation was. He gives her a quick smile before turning his attention back to Eggsy.

"And take care of your mum too." Harry adds. Eggsy nods again, glancing at his mum who's still in tears. With that, Harry stands up, extending a hand to Clara and helping her up. She waves at Eggsy with another one of her bright smiles,

"Goodbye Eggsy!"


	2. To Lancelot

**London, 2015**

Harry Hart sits in the back of a cab, after a moment of silence passes, he speaks to the driver "To the shop, please."

The car pulls up outside the Kingsman tailor shop and Harry exits the car. Entering the shop, he is greeted by the tailor standing behind the desk,

"Arthur is in the dining room, sir." With that, Harry proceeds down the narrow halls until he reaches the dining room. Upon entering the dining room, he greets Arthur with a nod,

"Arthur."

"Galahad," Arthur replies, "The others were beginning to wonder if we were going to have a double toast." Harry takes a seat next to Arthur and both men put on their glasses, showing holograms of the other Kingsman agents taking part in the meeting. Arthur addresses the agents in attendance, "Gentlemen, I am thankful to say it's been seventeen years since we last had occasion to use this decanter. Lancelot was an outstanding agent and a true Kingsman, he will be sorely missed." Arthur holds up his glass of whiskey, leading a toast, "To Lancelot". The other agents join him, holding up their glasses,

"To Lancelot". Once they finish their drinks, Arthur continues with the meeting,

"I intend to start the selection process for Lancelot's replacement tomorrow. I want each of you to propose a candidate and have them report to UK HQ no later than 9 p.m. GMT. Thank you". With that, all of the men remove their glasses, leaving only Harry and Arthur at the table until a bald man with glasses steps into the doorway. Behind him is a young brunette woman dressed rather stylishly. She was wearing a navy-blue blazer over a white blouse, with black pants. Arthur greets them immediately, "Merlin, Morgana. Come in." He turns to Harry, "Lancelot was investigating a group of mercenaries who were experimenting with biological weaponry." The young woman, Morgana, finally speaks up,

"Glasses please, gentlemen". Arthur and Harry put their glasses back on as Merlin shows them the information the pair had gathered, through a painting hanging on the wall.

"Uganda, 2012. Synthetic Cathinone. You put it in the water supply of a guerrilla army base. Rage, cannibalism. Multiple fatalities. Chechnya, 2013. Insurgents turned on one another. Indisputable, the work of our mercenaries but no trace of any chemicals of any kind."

"So what happened to Lancelot?" Harry asks the pair. Morgana responds this time,

"He tracked them to this property in Argentina. And while he had them under surveillance, he became aware that they had effected a kidnapping. So he executed a solo rescue mission which failed." Using her own clipboard, she puts a message up on the screen, "This is his last transmission". The message from Lancelot simply reads "KIDNAP VICTIM IS PROFESSOR JAMES ARNOLD". Unsure of who the man is, Harry asks,

"Who is he?"

"Some climate change doomsayer." Morgana responds, "Expounded something called Gaia theory about the world healing itself or something of the sort. But what's curious, is he's not actually missing." Morgana puts footage of the man in question up on the screen, "This is Professor Arnold."

"At Imperial College, this morning" Merlin adds. Morgana hands the files she was holding to Harry,

"Cheers, darling" he says, thanking the woman. She smiles in response before Arthur speaks again,

"It's all yours. And don't forget your membership proposal. Try picking a more suitable candidate this time."

"Seventeen years and still evolving with the times remains an entirely foreign concept to you. Need I remind you, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that young man. He was as much Kingsman material as any of them. More so."

"But he wasn't exactly one of us, was he?" Arthur chides, "Let's face it, Galahad. Your little experiment failed. Harry scoffs,

"With respect, Arthur, you're a snob." He stands up from his seat and starts to walk out.

"With respect?" Arthur inquires.

"The world is changing. There's a reason why aristocrats developed weak chins." Harry responds, turning on his heel and walking out. Harry doesn't even make it a step outside the door before being approached by Morgana. "Approached" is a little generous, as she basically jumped in front of him and would have scared the living daylights out of him, had he not been a classically trained spy who had lived with the girl's antics for years.

"You're supposed to have a candidate by tonight, have you even thought of anyone yet?" Morgana asked in a rush.

"No need to worry, I have it under control." Harry said, regardless of not having a single clue as to who to nominate.

"Alright, well let me know if you need me to run background checks or anything of the likes." She offers.

"Will do, thank you dear."

"Anytime, agent." She says with a mock salute before turning on her heel and walking away. Just when Harry thinks he's alone again, Merlin pops up behind him.

"Harry, may I speak to you for a second?"

"Of course, Merlin, what is it?"

"Arthur wants me to propose a candidate for Lancelot's replacement, and I have already spoken to him about my selection, but I wanted to run it by you."

"Alright, who did you have in mind?" Harry inquires curiously.

"Now Arthur said that my candidate likely won't become Lancelot, but they could still become a full Kingsman agent given their current status. This process would basically clear them for field assignments and such."

"Well then, go on. Who is it?" Harry pushes. Merlin spares him a glance before looking down quickly, knowing the agent wouldn't like his answer.

"Clara."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! So I plan to have this story follow the first movie, and I think I'm going to see where things go after that. Admittedly, I wasn't a huge fan of The Golden Circle, but I'm still absolutely in love with the first movie (and Eggsy). This is my first time writing a fanfiction after reading it for years, and I'm pretty excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)


	3. Oxfords, Not Brogues

Clara sits in Harry's office with her feet propped up on the desk. Harry tasked her with watching his office while he was gone, although it was likely nothing would happen in his absence. She was intensely focused on the tablet in front of her, where she was typing out a report detailing Lancelot's last mission. She was thankful she didn't have to write reports like this often, but she couldn't help but think of the last time they lost a Kingsman agent, as well as a candidate- seventeen years ago. She had only been five years old when it happened. Harry had told her about the incident in which they lost a man named Lee Unwin, who was competing for the position of Lancelot- a position left vacant by her own father. As thankful as she was that the man had saved the lives of Harry and Merlin, she couldn't help but feel slightly bitter that they were replacing her dad so soon. Clara was pulled out of her thoughts when the phone on Harry's desk began ringing.

~8~

Eggsy Unwin sits at a table in the Holborn police station's interrogation room. Across from him sits an older, balding policeman who didn't seem very pleased with Eggsy's behavior. Refusing to rat out his friend's, Eggsy claims that there is "honor amongst thieves". "Eggsy, there is no such thing as honor amongst thieves. Now you can start giving me some names of the boys you were with, or you go down. It's up to you." Eggsy keeps his calm front, hopefully what he was planning would work.

"I want to exercise my right to a phone call."

"Well, I hope it's to your mum, to tell her that you're gonna be eighteen months late for your dinner." The officer reprimands, getting up and leaving the room. Eggsy reaches for the medal he wears around his neck and breaks the clasp, turning it over in his hand. He picks up the phone the policeman left on the table and dials the number on the back of the medal. The phone rings a few times before someone finally picks up.

"Customer complaints. How may I help you?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a young woman, who sounded slightly bored. Eggsy couldn't blame her, if she was stuck behind that phone all day.

"Um…my name's Eggsy Unwin" Eggsy stutters. "Sorry, Gary Unwin. And I'm up shit creek, I'm in Holborn Police Station and my mum said to call this number if I ever needed help…" On the other end of the line, Clara quickly tries to mask the surprise in her voice at hearing the man's last name. Harry needed to hear this. She just needed to hear the words…

"I'm sorry sir. Wrong number." She says, hoping he knows what to say next.

"Wait, wait!" He nearly shouts, he then remembers the phrase that that man had told his mum to use if they should ever call that number. "Oxford's not Brogue's?" Clara smiles in excitement, struggling to stay in character.

"Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we've not lost you as a loyal customer." With that, Clara hangs up and the line goes dead in Eggsy's ear, leaving him very puzzled.

~8~

Clara's next order of business was to bail Eggsy out of jail. After quickly hacking into the Holborn police station's records she found the name of the arresting officer. Then, with a quick trick Merlin taught her, she got the officer's cellphone number. She calls and gives the officer a little message from his "higher-ups" as her and Harry are in the car on their way to meet Eggsy. They arrive just in time to see the officer storm back inside, just as a young man in a snapback walks out of the building. Clara recognizes him right away by the medal around his neck (and because she did her research prior to bailing him out). She's drawn out of her thoughts when she hears Harry speak. "Would you like a lift home?" Eggsy turns to look at the man and notices a girl around his age to the man's left. He looks between the two strangers, clearly confused.

"Who are you?" Clara smirks,

"We're the ones that got you released, I do hope we didn't lose you as a loyal customer." She says, mocking her customer service voice from her phone conversation with Eggsy. However, he still eyes them warily.

"That ain't an answer" Harry takes a step forward,

"A little gratitude would be nice. My name is Harry Hart, and I gave you that medal." He gestures to the medal Eggsy is still wearing around his neck. "Your father saved my life".


	4. Manners Maketh Man

Fifteen minutes later finds the trio at a local pub. Eggsy sits across from Harry and Clara, all with a pint in hand. Eggsy's the first to break the silence, with so many questions still on his mind. "So before you was a tailor, were you in the army? Like an officer?" Then he gestures to Clara, "An who's she? Your assistant?"

Clara stifles a laugh, while Harry gives him a simple answer, "Not quite."

Eggsy keeps going, thinking he's onto something. "So where was you posted? Iraq or something?"

Harry settles for another simple answer, "Sorry, Eggsy. Classified."

Eggsy gives a small smirk, "But my dad saved your life, yeah?"

Harry decides it's best to explain it to Eggsy as best as he can. "The day your father died, I missed something. And if it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him. Your father was a brave man. A good man. And having read your files, I'd think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made."

Eggsy was taken aback by the sudden twist in Harry's words, "You can't talk to me like that."

Harry continues, "Huge IQ, great performance at primary school. Then it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job."

Eggsy tries to defend himself, "Oh, you think there's a lot of jobs going around here, do you?"

Clara, who had remained silent up to this point, cuts in. "Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize, regional under tens' gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material."

"Yeah, well, when you grow up around someone like my step-dad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick." Eggsy retorts.

Harry cuts back in, "Oh, of course. Always someone else's fault. Who's to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up." Clara nods, also getting a little tired of hearing what she felt were excuses.

"Because my mum went mental! Banging on about losing me as well as my dad. Didn't want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you, judging people like me from your ivory towers, with no thought about why we do what we do! We ain't got much choice, you get me? And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our arses, we'd do just as well as you, if not better."

Clara finally snaps back at him, "Listen here, you keep banging on about this silver spoon bullshit, but you know what? We're the same, you and me." Eggsy scoffs in response. "What, don't believe me?" Clara reaches under her blouse, grabbing two chains from around her neck and placing them on the table between her and Eggsy. Eggsy looks closer, attached to the chains are medals, just like the one he wore around his own neck. He looked back at Clara with wide eyes. Clara's face softens, "We're not all born with silver spoons, mate."

Before Eggsy has a chance to respond, the door to the pub opens revealing a tall skinny man, followed by a bunch of other guys that could only be described as goons. The tall one keeps his attention on Eggsy. "What the fuck are you doing here? You taking the piss?" Eggsy keeps his head down.

Harry interrupts the tense moment, turning to Eggsy. "Some more examples of young men who simply need a silver suppository?"

Clara immediately noticed a change in the young man's bold, cocky personality. He looked more afraid than anything right now. Eggsy keeps his gaze on the table when he responds to Harry, "No they're exceptions." He tries to get them out before anything happens, "Come on."

Harry responds, as calm as ever. "Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks yet."

The tall men and his thugs walk up to their table. One of the thugs speaks up this time. "after you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game. And he don't give a shit what your mum says."

Harry interjects, "Um, listen, boys. I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded," He gives Eggsy a look, "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness."

The tall man takes a step forward, "You and the lady should get out of the way, Granddad, or you'll get hurt a lot."

Eggsy agrees with the man, knowing this wouldn't end well for himself either way. "He ain't joking, you two should go."

Clara smiles sweetly, "I'm fine here, thanks." She takes a sip from her glass, knowing what's coming next.

Harry seems to concede, placing his glass on the table and getting up to leave. "Excuse me. Excuse me."

One of the thugs speaks as Harry makes his way to the door, "If you're looking for another rent boy, they're on the corner of Smith's Street."

Harry stops in front of the door, his back to everyone in the room. He begins locking the door. "Manners maketh man. Do you know what that means? Then let me teach you." He reaches out with his umbrella, and with the hook of it he grabs a glass on a nearby table and swings it back, hitting the tall man in the head, knocking him out. He turns to the rest of the thugs, "Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?" One of the thugs goes to punch Harry, who moves his head to the side so another one of the thugs get punched instead, getting his teeth knocked out. Harry proceeds to swiftly move through the group of thugs, beating them all, when the tall man, now awake, pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Harry. Harry opens his umbrella and ducks behind it, successfully deflecting all the bullets.

The tall man, gets angrier by the second. Harry wasn't making this easy for him. "You fucking dirty…fucking dirty…" He runs out of bullets, and before he can do anything, Harry decks him with the umbrella, knocking him out once again.

Harry then turns his attention to the bartender, who is about to phone the police. However, before Harry can make a move, a dart hits the bartender in the neck and he falls to the ground unconscious. Looking back to the table where Clara and Eggsy sat, he sees Clara standing up with her wrist watch aimed in the bartender's direction. She sends Harry a quick wink before sitting back down. Harry mutters a quick "Thank you, dear." He sits down and finishes his drink. Harry begins to speak, turning his attention to Eggsy who had been sitting there, staring at the two in utter shock. "Sorry about that. Needed to let off a little steam. Heard yesterday a friend of mine died. He knew your father too, actually." He makes eye contact with Clara before continuing, "Now, I do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done this in front of you."

As if on cue, Clara sits up in her seat and aims her wrist watch at Eggsy. Eggsy throws his hands in surrender, "No, please. I won't say nothing, I swear. If there's one thing I can do, it's keep my mouth shut.

Clara looks at him quizzically, keeping her wrist in place, "You won't tell a soul?"

Eggsy shakes his head, "Ask the feds, I've never grassed anyone up."

Clara raise an eyebrow, "Is that a promise?"

Eggsy nods nervously, "On my life!"

Clara turns to look at Harry, who nods at her, and then she lowers her arm. Harry speaks next, "Much appreciated, Eggsy. You're right about the snobs. But there too. There are exceptions, like Clara here. Best of luck with everything." He pats Eggsy on the shoulder, picking up his umbrella and heading out of towards the door. Clara then stands up, turning to give Eggsy a mock salute and a wink before turning on her heel and following Henry out of the pub.

~8~

After a long day, Eggsy finally returns home. Almost immediately his mum walks up to him looking very worried. "Eggsy, just go, please. Because he's gonna…" She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Dean walks up to Eggsy and punches him. Michelle tires to intervene, "No! Please don't hurt him!"

Dean responds with a simple, "Fuck off!"

Michelle persists, "Don't hurt him!"

"Get the fuck away!" Dean shoves her aside. "Shut the fuck up!" He grabs hold of Eggsy's throat. "Who was with you in that fucking pub? I want to know the name of the geezer and bitch you was with!"

Eggsy shakes his head, "I was not with no one!" Dean slaps him, but Eggsy continues to deny it. "I don't know what you're on about!"

Dean slaps him again, "Who were they?"

Eggsy shakes his head fervently, "I don't know what you're fucking on about!"

Dean slaps him yet again, "Fucking tell me his name!"

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!"

~8~

Dean continues beating Eggsy, Harry and Clara overhear the entire thing through a mic that Harry had placed on Eggsy's shoulder.

~8~

Dean continues, unaware he is being listened to by people outside of the flat. "You listen to me, I want to know who you was with in that pub. Do you understand? I want to know their fucking names!"

~8~

Clara cringes as they hear Dean hit Eggsy again. She wants to beg Harry to do something and stop the fight, but she knows they have to wait for the right moment.

~8~

"I swear I'll rip your head off!"

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!"

"Tell me!"

Michelle tries to intervene again, "Just tell him, Eggsy!"

Dean picks a knife up off the counter and shove's it in Michelle's face. "Fuck off! Fuck off, Michelle!" Dean turns the knife to Eggsy, now threatening him with it. "I could kill you right now and no one in the whole world will know it!"

Suddenly, a women's voice is heard through the flat. "But we would."

A man's voice continues, Eggsy recognizing both voices right away. "We have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker."

Dean looks around the flat, confused and shocked. "What the fuck?!"

Harry continues, "So I suggest you leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities. Eggsy, there will be a car out front. You're going to meet me at the tailor I told you about."

Dean releases his grip on Eggsy, "What the fuck's going on here?!" Eggsy takes the momentary distraction as his chance to escape.

He rushes out of the apartment, where he comes face to faces with Dean's thugs. The tall one, Rottweiler, shouts at him. "Eggsy, you fucking maggot." More of the thugs come up to grab Eggsy, but he quickly dodges them. "You wanker! I'll have you done!"

After jumping a few roofs and making it back on the ground, a sleek, black car pulls up alongside him. The passenger window rolls down, revealing Clara with a slight smirk on her face. "Hey, need a lift?"

Eggsy gets in the car, mumbling a quick thanks as they drove off. For the most part, they rode in silence. Clara did at one point ask if Eggsy was okay after what had happened. "You heard all of that then, did ya?" He asks, slightly embarrassed.

Clara shrugs, "I heard enough." Eggsy nods, turning his gaze back to the window. Soon enough, they pull up in front of a fancy looking tailor shop.

Clara enters the tailor shop with Eggsy in tow, where they find Harry sitting down having a drink. Eggsy speaks first, "I've never met a tailor before. But I know you ain't one." He glances at Clara quickly, "Neither of you."

Harry finishes his drink, then stands up. "Come with me." He says, starting to walk further into the tailor shop, Clara and Eggsy following closely behind him. This was definitely going to change things for Eggsy, he hoped so at least.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out! My goal was to finish this and post it yesterday, but it was Halloween so things were crazy! I worked on job in the morning, got some homework done, then went straight to my other job. And let me tell you, pizza places are busy on Halloween. I dressed up as Wonder Woman and it was so exciting, I looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. ;) But then I came home and I was so exhausted I passed out while writing this chapter lol. I even fell asleep before American Horror Story, which I never do! (I'm all caught up now though, and it was crazyyy! Do any of you guys watch it?) But anyway, we've got a lot more Clara in this chapter, and a lot more words too! Over 2,000, woo! Well I hope you guys like this chapter and I plan to get another one out soon. Thanks guys! :)


	5. World's Most Dangerous Job Interview

Clara and Eggsy follow Harry into a back room in the tailor shop. He stops in front of a large mirror, inviting them in. "Come on in." Eggsy goes and stands next to Harry, looking at himself in the mirror. "What do you see?" Harry asks.

Eggsy scoffs, "Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on."

"I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he's asked, and who wants to do something good with his life." He describes Eggsy, quite accurately if he did say so himself. "Did you see the film "Trading Places"?"

Eggsy answers him, "No."

"How about "Nikita"?" Eggsy shakes his head. "" Pretty Woman"?" Eggsy looks at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he's getting at. "Alright. My point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform."

Eggsy nods, now understanding. "Oh, like in "My Fair Lady."

Clara looks at him in disbelief, "Well, you're full of surprises." This earns her a cheeky wink from Eggsy.

Harry nods, "Yes, like in "" My Fair Lady". Only in this case, I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman."

Eggsy looks at him strangely, "A tailor?"

Harry shakes his head. "A Kingsman agent."

Eggsy looks a lot more intrigued. "Like a spy?"

"Of sorts, interested?"

"You think I've got anything to lose?"

Harry places his hand on the mirror, which causes the floor to start moving downwards, like a big elevator. He then begins to explain to Eggsy to history of the Kingsman. "Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited, and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that worth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman's armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights."

Once Harry finishes his spiel, all Eggsy has to say is, "How deep does this fucking thing go?" referring to the elevator.

Harry sighs, "Deep enough." Once they reach the bottom of the tunnel, there's a shuttle waiting to take them to a massive mansion in the country. Harry looks at his watch, "Shit we're late." As they get off the shuttle and start walking through the mansion, Eggsy looks on in amazement at the massive room holding planes, cars and so much more. Harry catches his look of awe, "Your father had the same look on his face. As did I. Not Clara though."

"Why not?" Eggsy asks, looking at Clara who had remained almost silent the entire trip.

"The girl practically grew up here." He ushers them to keep moving. "Come on."

They turn down a hallway, where they meet Merlin, who seemed to be waiting for them. "Galahad. Morgana." He greets the two.

Harry looks at Eggsy and explains, "Our codenames."

Merlin continues, "Late again, sir."

Harry nods his apologies and turns to Eggsy, "Good luck." Clara gives him a quick smile and also wishes him luck.

"In you go." Merlin gestures to the door. "You too Morgana".

Clara looks at him in confusion, "Sorry?"

Merlin sighs, "Perhaps one of us should have told you sooner, but Arthur proposed that I choose a candidate as well. I picked you. If you can make it through this training, you will become a true Kingsman. That entails more than just sitting behind a computer with me all day."

Clara stutters, "I'm not quite sure I understand." She looks between Harry and Merlin with a mix of confusion and shock. "You want me to compete for the position of Lancelot?"

Harry shakes his head, "Not quite, dear. Should you complete the training, you will still be assigned the codename Morgana, but you will become a field agent. Everyone else in that room," He gestures to the door behind him. "is competing to become the next Lancelot. You, however, just need to make it through the training and there's a spot waiting just for you."

Clara shakes her head, caught off guard. "But, is that even fair?"

"Why of course, you've been with us for quite a while. Hell, you were practically raised a Kingsman between your parents, Merlin and I. So what do you say?"

Clara takes a shaky breath and looks up at the two men with a smile, "I'm in."

With a smile, Merlin steps aside and gestures to the door. Clara turns to Harry, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Harry smiles and wishes her luck, his heart swelling with pride. With that, Clara turns towards the door, quickly sending a mock salute to Merlin, she walks into the room.

~8~

Clara enters the room, assessing the competition. Well, not real competition, but they didn't know that. Luckily, she discovers she isn't the only girl in the room. She smiles as her eyes land on Eggsy, she wasn't a big fan of him at first, but he'd grown on her.

Eggsy turns towards the door, having heard it open and close. A smile comes to his face, happy to see a familiar face. His smile grows a bit when she starts walking towards him. "Miss me already then, did ya?"

Clara smirks, "Well someone had to keep an eye on you."

Merlin enters the room, addressing all the recruits. "Fall in." Clara, Eggsy and the other recruits stand at attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot. Can anybody tell me what this is?" He holds up a black plastic bag. Most of the recruits rise their hands and Merlin points to one of the snobby looking boys. "Yes?"

"Body bag, sir." The boy answers.

"Correct. Charlie, is it?"

"Yes, sir." Charlie responds.

"Good." Merlin says. "In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks that you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?" Eggsy looks around at the other recruits in confusion, watching them all nod. "Excellent. Fall out." Merlin looks at Clara for a moment before turning around and leaving the room.

Eggsy and Clara stick close to each other, only being comfortable with one another at the moment. They walk towards some of the beds that were up against the wall, Eggsy still looking around in confusion. That is, until a brunette girl with a kind smile walks up to them. "Roxanne. But call me Roxy." She holds her out her hand, shaking hands with Clara and then Eggsy.

"I'm Clara." Clara responds, with a kind smile of her own.

"And I'm Eggsy." He utters.

Roxy looks at him, perplexed. "Eggy?"

"No, "Eggsy"."

The tall, snobby kid from earlier walks over to the trio. "Eggy? And where did they dig you up?"

Roxy responds for him. "You know we're not allowed to discuss who proposed us.

Another snobbish recruit answers this time. "No need to bit his head off. Charlie's only making conversation, right, Charlie?"

"Hm." Charlie nods.

The other recruit holds out his hand to Eggsy, seemingly forgetting about the two female recruits. "I'm Digby."

"Digby." Eggsy repeats.

"Eggy, this is Rufus." He gestures to the man on the other side of Charlie. "Rufus, Eggy." Eggsy shakes Rufus' hand.

"So, Eggy, are you Oxford or Cambridge?" Rufus asks.

"Neither." Eggsy responds

"Saint Andrews?" Charlie asks.

"Durham?" Digby offers.

"No, wait," Rufus says. "I think we may have met. Did you serve me at the McDonald's in Winchester service station?"

"No, but if I had, I'd have given you an extra helping of the secret sauce." Eggsy says with a cocky smirk.

Charlie turns to the other boys, "It's definitely Saint Andrews." They laugh, causing Eggsy to turn away from them.

"Just ignore them." Roxy comforts.

"Twats like them won't make it far." Clara adds, making Roxy laugh.

Another girl walks over to them, holding out a pen. "You need a pen?" She asks the three. Clara shakes her head politely, having already putting down her and Harry's information on her bag.

Eggsy gladly accepts her offer. "Cheers."

"Amelia, isn't it? Roxy asks. "Amelia, this is Eggsy and Clara."

"Hi Eggsy, hi Clara." Amelia greets, reaching out to shake both of their hands. While shaking Eggsy's hand, she leans in a bit and says, "Don't take any notice of those guys."

Roxy agrees, "That's what Clara and I told him." Amelia walks off and Eggsy turns his attention to his body bag. "It's just scare tactics. Classic Army technique. No one's gonna die."

Eggsy hears Charlie, Rufus and Digby snickering behind them. "Shame." Eggsy says. Hearing Clara mutter something along the lines of "fucking pricks" under her breath.

The recruits all head off to the beds they'd be calling their own for the next couple of weeks, or even months. None of them were really quite sure. All they knew was that they would need as much rest as possible to prepare for what was ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! I wrote a good portion of this chapter at work yesterday, so I was able to get it out today rather than tomorrow! :) I hope you guys enjoy! I'm super excited to be starting this part of the movie!


	6. Amelia

Three in the morning finds all of the recruits fast asleep, the quietest some of them have been since entering the room. Merlin observes the quiet room from the other side of a two-way mirror. Checking his watch, he decides it's about time for their first task to begin. Pressing a button on his clipboard, the room in front of him quickly begins to flood with water.

Clara wakes with a start. She takes a deep breath, trying not to panic at the sight of the flooded room. The water was currently level with her bed and it was quickly rising. Looking around the room, she sees the same looks of panic and horror on the other recruit's faces.

Charlie's the first to speak, with an attempt at being reassuring. "Alright, no one panic. Listen to me. Stay calm." He himself begins to panic despite his own advice, "Fuck". They all look around the room hoping to find something that will help them. That's when Charlie looks over to the shower area, getting an idea. "Loo snorkels, loo snorkels!"

Eggsy looks at him incredulously, "Loo snorkels?"

Roxy nods, understanding what Charlie was getting at she points towards the showers. "Shower heads!"

Eggsy turns to give Roxy the same bewildered look, "Shower heads?!"

Charlie looks at him, "She's right." He turns to the others, "Go! Fucking go!" All of them start swimming towards the shower heads.

Meanwhile, Eggsy and Clara remain put. Eggsy looks towards the door, wondering why no one else thought about trying that first. "Hey, hang about, what's wrong with the fucking door?" Once the words leave his mouth, the whole room is submerged in water. Eggsy swims over to the door wanting to at least make an attempt at opening it.

While watching Eggsy and trying to decide what her next move would be, Clara catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Wasn't everyone else over at the showers? She looks to her right and sees Amelia, who seemed to have gotten her ankle caught up in the sheets from her bed. She was struggling to free herself and make it over to the others, none of which seemed to notice her struggling. Clara swims over to her, quickly getting to work trying to untangle her leg from the sheets. Amelia looks down at her grateful, but still terrified. Clara offers her a reassuring smile, swallowing her own panic. She struggles with the bedsheet some more, not even noticing the lack of air in her lungs until black dots began to fill her vision. She works harder to free Amelia. She knew she was likely going to pass out, but it would be worth it if she could save Amelia.

Eggsy had pulled on the door as hard as he possibly could, with no success. He turns to the other side of the room, where everyone else is gathered by the showerheads watching him. He then spots the giant mirror on the wall, recognizing it almost immediately. Hell, he had just been looking at one just like it less than 24 hours ago. Figuring he has nothing to lose, he swims over to it. Grabbing hold of the edge of the mirror and steadying himself, he reels back and punches the mirror with all of his strength. After punching it a few more times, the mirror finally begins to crack. Giving it two more good punches, the mirror shatters, releasing the all of the water into a hidden room behind the mirror.

Once the room clears of water, Clara takes in a huge lungful of air and turns back to Amelia, having been watching Eggsy break the mirror. Upon looking back at Amelia, she finds the girl unconscious. She crawls over to her, still gasping for air, and places two fingers on Amelia's wrist, checking her pulse. Clara's breath catches in her throat when she doesn't feel a pulse. She moves her fingers to Amelia's neck, hoping to find a pulse there but to no avail. Wasting no time, Clara starts to perform CPR on the girl, just like Harry had taught her. She's so focused on delivering compressions she doesn't even hear Merlin speak to the others in the other room.

Merlin approaches the group of sopping wet recruits. "Congratulations on completing your first task. Charlie, Roxy, well done. For those of you who are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube around a U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering. Eggsy, well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror."

Charlie smirks, "He's probably seen enough of them."

Merlin give him an irritated look. "Yeah well you can all wipe those smirks off your faces. Because as far as I'm concerned, every single one of you has failed. You all forgot the most important thing. Teamwork." He turns and points to Clara, who is still desperately performing CPR on Amelia. Merlin gives the rest of the recruits a dissatisfied look before stepping through the opening in the wall left by the mirror and walking towards Clara. Once he reaches her, he crouches in front of her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You've done all you can, Clara. She's gone."

Clara sits back and looks sadly at Amelia's body, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. Despite not having known the girl 24 hours ago, Clara was distraught. She had tried to save the girl's life and failed. Not to mention she'd never seen anyone die before. With that, Merlin stands up and once again faces the now stunned recruits. "Your new sleeping quarters are down the hall, to the left. Fall out." He walks out of the room, casting one more look in Clara's direction. He hoped this wouldn't deter Clara from the rest of her training.

The majority of the recruits left get up and head to their new quarters, leaving Clara, Roxy and Eggsy in the room. The latter two make their way over to Clara, to try and comfort her. "So much for classic army technique." Eggsy mutters to Roxy, before going and kneeling in front of Clara. "Hey, it's alright luv. Let's get you dry, yeah?" Roxy smiles, seeing the bond the two have already formed in such a short amount of time. Eggsy helps Clara to her feet and the three of them make their way out of the room, hoping to get some actual rest this time.


	7. Puppy Love

The next morning finds the recruits at attention facing Merlin and… puppies? He addresses the recruits, "As some of you will have learned last night, teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limit. Which is why you're gonna pick a puppy." He gestures to the stack of cages behind him. "Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it, you will teach it, and by the time it's fully trained, so will you be. Those of you who are still here, that is. Do you understand?" The recruits nod in response, all eager to pick a puppy.

Clara walks up to the cages, filled with excitement. Harry never wanted to get another dog after Mr. Pickles died, so needless to say she was overdue for some puppy love. She carefully looks over all of the puppies, finally settling on an adorable golden retriever. Putting a leash on the little pup, she gets back in line while the other recruits choose their dogs.

Eggsy gets back in line beside her a few minutes later. Clara looks down at the small pug by his feet and crouches down, holding her hand out to the dog and giving him some pets before standing back up. "What's the little guy's name?" Clara asks.

"JB." Eggsy responds, crouching down to give Clara's puppy a few pets. "An who's this?"

"His name's Bowie." Clara says, proudly introducing her pup. Harry's taste in music had definitely rubbed off on her over time, both of them being huge David Bowie fans. She knew he'd definitely get a kick out of it. Eggsy smiles up at her, seeing how genuinely happy she was right now. He was glad to see she was feeling a little better after what had happened last night.

A moment later Roxy joins the two, standing on the other side of Clara, who crouches down to pet the black poodle she had chosen. Eggsy glances at the dog before looking at Roxy with an eyebrow raised, "A poodle?"

Roxy looks at him, "What? They're gun dogs. Oldest working breed. Easy to train." She looks at JB, "A pug?" She returns his snide remark.

Eggsy looks at her in confusion before turning to Clara who only gave him a smile, suppressing her laughter. "It's a bulldog, ain't it?" Roxy gives him a look. "It'll get bigger though, won't it?" He looks at Clara who just shakes her head mouthing a "no". Eggsy looks down at JB thinking he had screwed himself. "Shit."

Once all of the recruits are back in line with their puppies, Merlin walks toward Clara looking slightly troubled. "Clara, could I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, Merlin." They walk a few feet away from the other recruits. Bowie immediately laying down at Clara's feet. Briefly smiling at the action, Clara then looks up at Merlin, noticing the troubled look he still wore on his face. "What is it?"

Merlin sighs, "There's been an accident, Clara. Harry's hurt."

Clara takes a breath, trying to remain calm. "Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious, but once he wakes up he should be fine. You can tell Eggsy what happened, and the two of you can visit him later. But stay focused, okay?"

She gives him a shaky smile and a nod, "Yeah, I can do that."

~8~

Eggsy and Clara make their way down the hallway to the infirmary to see Harry. Upon entering the room, they hear Merlin speaking. "…If and when he comes around, you might want to have a word with him about sharing his password."

Clara scoffs, "Oh, let me have a crack at it. The old man isn't as secretive as he thinks." She looks down at Harry's unconscious form, "How is he?"

Eggsy chimes in, "Is he gonna be alright?"

Merlin tries to calm the concerned pair. "We need to have patience you two. But there's hope, okay? If I were you lot, I'd concentrate on your training. Make it through the tests. Make him proud." Eggsy and Clara nod in response. "Now, your next task starts at 2 o'clock sharp, I'll see you then." With that, he walks out the door. Arthur, who had remained quiet since the recruits walked in, follows him out, placing a comforting hand on Clara's shoulder as he passes.

Once she hears the door shut, Clara lets out a breath and all but collapses into the chair at Harry's bedside, taking his hand in hers. Eggsy stands behind her and places his hands on Clara's shoulders, gently massaging them in an attempt to soothe her.

~8~

A few hours later finds the recruits running down a path with rifles in one hand and their puppies' leashes in the other hand. Clara was next to Roxy, both girls keeping a steady pace as to not tire themselves out too quickly. She reaches a hand up and wipes some sweat off of her forehead before turning and looking behind her to check on Eggsy having heard him shout.

With an exasperated sigh, Eggsy looks down at JB. "Come on! I'm not coming last cause of you." He points his gun at JB, "I'll shoot you! Goddamn you, I'll fucking shoot you!" JB whimpers in response. Seeing this, Clara nudges Roxy with her shoulder, getting the girl's attention then nodding her head in Eggsy's direction. They look just in time to see him scoop up the pug and tuck it in his shirt, both girls laughing at the sight.

Clara decides to irritate him a little more, she shouts over her shoulder, "Come on Eggsy! At least try to keep up!" This earns a giggle from Roxy, which turns in to full blown laughter when Clara receives a disgruntled "fuck off" in response.

~8~

In the middle of the night Clara is suddenly woken up from a deep sleep. The reason being Eggsy's sudden shout, "Water!" Feeling a bit of water hit her face, she immediately scrambled out of bed and turned on her light, only to see a sopping wet Eggsy being laughed at by Charlie and friends. Clara could put two and two together pretty quick. Eggsy stands up and tries to get in Charlie's face, "Come on, then!"

Clara steps in front of him and places both of her hands on his chest, keeping him from attacking a smug Charlie. "Eggsy, forget it!"

But of course, Charlie has to open his mouth again. "Oh, what's wrong mate? You can't take a joke?"

Roxy takes a step towards Eggsy, trying to help Clara calm him down. "Seriously, you'll get thrown out, and it's just not worth it.

"Maybe I don't give a fuck if I get kicked out!" Eggsy snaps back, trying to get past Clara. For a small girl, she was pretty damn strong though.

Charlie continues to egg him on, "Come on, you pleb."

Clara turns towards Charlie and gets in his face, "Charlie, fuck off!"

"Aw." Charlie teases, before turning around and walking away with his posse in tow.

"Yeah, go on, walk away. Dickhead." Eggsy scoffs, before turning back to his bed and picking up JB. "Come on, JB. Come on, good boy."

Clara offers to hold JB while Eggsy changes into dry clothes. When he gets back, he grabs JB and walks back over to his bed. He pauses upon seeing that his bed is still drenched.

Seeing this, Clara calls him over. "Eggsy, come on." She pats the space next to her. He tries to ignore the feeling he gets in his stomach and walks over to her. Clara lifts the sheets so he can slide under the covers and Eggsy settles in next to her. Luckily the bed is big enough for the both of them to fit, just barely that is. Clara snuggles into his side, feeling Bowie readjust himself by her feet as JB does the same at Eggsy's feet. Eggsy wraps an arm around Clara's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. None of this goes unseen by Roxy who's in the bed next to Clara's. She whistles just loudly enough for them to hear, and winks once she has their attention. Clara rolls her eyes, "Roxy, don't make me go over there. You know, unless you want me to." She says with a wink, causing Roxy to blush and making Eggsy laugh.


	8. Aim for the Target

Clara and Eggsy walk towards Harry's recovery room with their puppies in tow. Standing in the doorway, Clara beams when she sees that Harry is not only awake, but up and walking as well. Eggsy walks into the room while Clara remains put. Harry turns to Eggsy, "Ever heard of knocking?" he asks.

"Only when I'm casing a place to rob." Clara, who still stood in the doorway, raises her hand and knocks on the doorframe. The action was more sarcastic than anything, but Harry nodded at her with a smile nonetheless. This earned her a smirk from Eggsy too, who turns back to Harry. "Merlin said you wanted to see us."

JB suddenly starts to bark, as if just realizing there was an unfamiliar face in the room. Harry looks at his candidate, "I hope JB's training is going as well as yours is."

Eggsy smirks and looks down at JB. "Sit." JB complies and sits down. He looks from Harry to Clara with a proud smile on his face.

Clara gives him a smirk of her own, "Yeah? Watch this." She turns to Bowie, who was sitting patiently at her side. "Bowie, go introduce yourself." She orders, pointing in Harry's direction. The golden retriever trots towards Harry, sits down in front of him and extends a paw to the agent.

Harry shakes the dogs paw with a chuckle before looking at Clara. "Impressive." Eggsy just gives Clara an exasperated look, almost as if she made a habit out of showing him up. Clara sends him a wink in return. This doesn't go unseen by Harry, but he ignores it for the moment. "Congratulations on making it to the final six candidates, you two. Your test results were better than I could've hope, Eggsy. And I expected nothing less from you Clara." He says with a proud smile.

A knock on the door draws them out of their conversation. "Come in." Harry calls.

Merlin enters the room, addressing the recruits first. "Oh… Eggsy, Clara, I need to have a private conversation. You're dismissed."

"Nonsense. Let them observe. Might learn a thing or two." Harry insists.

"As you wish." Merlin concedes. "Take a look at this." He gestures to the large screen in the room, showing them the footage taken from Harry's glasses as he was grabbing hold of the man Clara recognized as Professor Arnold.

All of a sudden, the professor's head exploded, drawing a surprised gasp from Clara and a vulgar outburst from Eggsy. "Fucking hell! That is rank Harry. You blew up his head? It's it bit much, ain't it?"

"Actually, the explosion was caused by an implant in his neck." Merlin zooms in on the video, revealing a small scar on the man's neck. "Here, under the scar."

Harry turns to Merlin, "Did my hardware pick up the signal that triggered it?"

Merlin nods, "Fortunately, yes. Unfortunately, the IP address I traced it to is registered to the Valentine Corporation." He says, bringing up a profile of Richmond Valentine on the screen.

Harry shakes his head, "That's not much of a lead. He has millions of employees worldwide."

"That Richmond Valentine is a genius." Eggsy says, staring at the screen. Both Harry and Merlin look at him, slightly confused. "Did you not see his announcement today?" He asks.

Merlin shakes his head, "No."

Eggsy takes Merlin's tablet and searches for the footage of Valentine's latest announcement, bringing it up on the screen:

" _We each spend on average two thousand dollars a year on cell phone and internet usage. It gives me great pleasure to announce those days are over. As of tomorrow, every man, woman and child can claim a free SIM card, compatible with any cell phone, any computer, and utilize my communications network for free. Free calls, free internet, for everyone. Forever."_

Once the video ends, Merlin takes is tablet back from Eggsy, only to have it snatched from his hands again, this time by Harry. Harry focuses in on Valentine's assistant, revealing a scar that was similar to Professor Arnold's implant scar. "Valentine's assistant has the same implant scar. I think Mr. Valentine and I should have a tete-a-tete.

"He's having a gala dinner next week, I'll get you an invitation. You need to be careful though." Merlin warns. "Since you've been out, hundreds of VIPs have gone missing. No ransom notes, exactly like Professor Arnold."

"Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping."

~8~

The following morning finds the remaining recruits on their latest mission… waiting to jump out of a plane. Clara's stomach is in knots, but she maintains her calm exterior. If anything, she does it for Roxy's sake. The poor girl was terrified. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Roxy repeated, her leg bouncing anxiously.

Eggsy turns to her, "What, don't like heights?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I've done it before, which is probably why, come to think of it." She replies, agitated.

Clara places a comforting shoulder on her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be alright Rox. You're top of the class, if anyone can do it, it's you." She says with a reassuring smile.

Merlin's voice comes over the speakers on the plane. _"Listen up. Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you. If I read you on the radar or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood? Drop zone coming up, twenty seconds."_

Eggsy turns to Clara and Roxy, "We've got to go." The recruits stand and prepare to jump out of the plane.

Roxy turns to Clara, gripping her shoulders anxiously, "Clara, I really don't think I can do this."

Before Clara can respond, Charlie pushes them aside, "Of course you can't. Head to the back and I'll show you how, yeah?" Clara simply rolls her eyes at this, and as Charlie goes to jump out of the plane, she extends her leg, tripping him on the way out. One of the other boys gives her a dirty look before him and another recruit jump out, following Charlie. Sure, she would hear it from Merlin later, but it was so worth it.

As Clara, Eggsy and Roxy are about to jump out, Roxy stops them. "Eggsy! Clara, wait! Hang on!"

Clara turns to Eggsy, who seems to be waiting for her. "You go, we'll be right behind you."

Eggsy nods, placing hand on her shoulder quickly before turning to Roxy, "Follow me, yeah?" Roxy nods in response. Eggsy turns to look at Clara again, sending her a wink before putting his arms out and falling backwards out of the plane. "Come on!" He shouts.

Roxy still hesitates. Clara faces Roxy, grabbing her shoulders. "Roxy, it's now or never. Jump, or I _will_ push you out." She smiles sweetly to counteract the forceful tone she just used. "See you down there, yeah?" With that, she jumps out of the plane.

She catches up to Eggsy, "Glad you made it!" He says.

Clara smiles, "Well let's hope Roxy does too." As if on cue, Roxy appears a few feet behind them. "Atta girl, Rox!"

A few moments of silence pass before they hear Merlin's voice through their helmets. _"My, my, you're all very cheerful. Did you really think it was gonna be that straightforward? Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman Agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute."_

The recruits look around, varying degrees of horror on their faces. "What? No parachute?" Roxy shrieks.

"Shit!" Clara shouts.

Roxy asks, "Who?"

Eggsy, ever the gentleman, shouts, "Fuck!"

Charlie looks around, "Which one?"

"What do we do?" Rufus asks in a panicked tone.

Merlin speaks to the recruits again, _"I told you. Aim for the target, come in under the radar. And I hope not to be scraping one of you up. But if I do have to, and you're inside the target, please know I'll be very impressed."_

Rufus is clearly the most frightened of the recruits, he shouts again. "Fuck!"

Roxy also shouts, "Oh, shit!"

Eggsy is the first to come up with an idea, "Everybody listen, I've got a plan! Pair off! Grab the closest person to them." Eggsy being closest to Rufus, holds a hand out to him. "Rufus, come on!"

Rufus shouts again, "Oh, fuck!"

"Rufus!" Eggsy shouts.

"Oh, shit! I can't!" Rufus panics and pulls his parachute. "Oh, thank god."

"Rufus, you wanker!" He looks at the others, "Shit, we're an odd number now! Quick, make a circle!"

Surprisingly, Charlie agrees with him. "Fuck, he's right. Boys, let's do it."

The recruits all grab each other's hands and Eggsy instructs them again. "We pull our cords one by one! When we know who's fucked, the person on their right grabs them."

Clara nods, "Brilliant, Eggsy."

Merlin's voice comes through their helmets again, _"Good plan, Eggsy. You have thirty seconds. Come on now, hurry."_

Digby (generously) volunteers to go first, "Me first!" He opens his parachute and is pulled away from the group. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

As their altitude is getting lower, Hugo goes next. "Okay, me next." His parachute also opens. "See you on the ground, boys."

Next is Charlie, "Now me!" He pulls his parachute, letting out a relieved breath when it opens.

Wasting no time, Clara turns to Roxy. "Roxy, you're next!" The girl nods, pulling her parachute, and letting out a cry of joy when it opens.

Eggsy turns to Clara. "Fuck, alright. Clara, no matter what happens now, I've got you, alright?" Clara nods, and he takes her hands in his. "Yours first, okay?"

Clara glances at the ground as they quickly approach it, "Alright, hold on!" Eggsy complies, clinging to Clara for dear life. "Oh, fuck!"

Eggsy pulls Clara's parachute and it opens, "Shit!" Eggsy barely manages to hold onto Clara's legs as they get closer to the ground. "Clara!"

Clara closes her eyes, not wanting to see them hit the ground. "Fuck!" A few seconds later they both hit the ground with a light thud, landing inside the target.

Merlin gathers the recruits once they have all reached the ground. "Hugo, Digby. You don't land in the K, you're not in the K. Rufus, you opened too soon. You were all over the radar. All three of you, pack your bags, go home." The three walk off, disappointment evident in their faces. "Eggsy, Clara, congratulations. You set a new record. Opening at three hundred feet, that's pretty ballsy. Well done for completing another task. Fall out."

Charlie and Roxy head back towards the building, Clara begins to head off but stops when she realizes Eggsy isn't with her. She turns to find him confronting Merlin. "Oh boy." She mutters to herself, staying where she is, knowing Eggsy was about to get his ass handed to him.

"Sorry, sir." Eggsy starts, "But why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? Am I the expendable candidate?"

Merlin looks at him sharply, "No, no, no. You don't talk to me like that. You have a complaint, you come here, and you whisper it in my ear." Eggsy stalks towards him and Merlin leans towards him. "You need to take that chip off your shoulder." He says, pulling Eggsy's parachute which opens, propelling Eggsy backwards. The stunned expression on his face turns into a small smile, his smile only growing when he sees Clara sprint over to him. Once she reaches him, she holds out a hand and helps him up. They walk back towards the Kingsman estate, Eggsy still holding on to Clara's hand. Not that she minded.


	9. The Biblical Sense

The following afternoon finds Eggsy, Clara, Charlie and Roxy seated around the TV in their quarters, watching the news. It was one of the few channels Merlin had given them access to. The news reporter's voice came blaring through the tv, _"This unprecedented giveaway by the philanthropist Richmond Valentine has already seen over a billion cards distributed."_

Merlin enters the room and the recruits all stand to attention. 'At ease." He addresses them. "So you thought you were done for the day, huh? Well, we're not." He hands each of them an envelope.

Roxy opens her envelope, eyes quickly scanning over some of the details. "A party?" She asks.

Merlin nods. "Tonight, in London."

Charlie holds up a photo of a girl, a cocky smirk on his face. "Who's this?"

Merlin carefully avoids rolling his eyes at the boyish behavior. "Your target. Your mission is to use your NLP training to win over the individual in the photograph in your envelope. And when I say "win over", I do mean in the biblical sense."

"Easy. Posh girls love a bit of rough." Eggsy says, shooting Clara a wink.

Charlie scoffs, "We'll see about that, yeah?"

Roxy and Clara exchange a look, turning around their pictures to reveal the same girl. Clara smirks, "We certainly will."

~8~

The bartender slides a drink to Clara over the counter and she smiles at him in thanks. She hangs at the bar for a few moments until she spots her target, Lady Sophie. She makes her way over to where Lady Sophie sat, making sure to sway her hips as much as possible, trying to get the girl's attention. She sits down next to Sophie, putting on her most charming smile. "Hi, I'm Clara. And you are?"

"Sophie." The girl says with a giggle.

"Well, Sophie, you look absolutely stunning tonight." Clara says, same charming smile on her face.

Sophie blushes, "Not too bad yourself!" She says with a wink.

Clara smiles, "Awh, thanks! You're too kind." She blushes, leaning forward a little and placing a hand on Sophie's thigh. Sophie looks from Clara's eyes, down to her lips, leaning forward a little.

Clara leant forward, about to place her lips on Sophie's, when she heard the voice she dreaded oh so much. "Hi. Sorry, I just had to come over and say, amazing eyes." Charlie sits down on Sophie's other side, her attention now on him. However, she kept her hand in Clara's during the conversation. "Are you wearing color contacts?" Charlie asks.

Sophie laughs, "No!"

"You so are." Charlie eggs on.

Just then, Clara feels the couch dip beside her. She turns to see Roxy behind her, the proceeds to groan lightly and place her head on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie giggles, squeezing Clara's hand in response. That's when Roxy interrupts, "Oh, my God, negging. That's hilarious. I haven't heard anyone try that since the noughties."

Sophie turns to face Roxy, "Excuse me?" She asks, then placing her chin on Clara's shoulder.

"Negging." Roxy responds, shouting slightly to be heard over the music. "Saying something negative to a pretty girl in order to undermine her social value. It's supposed to make you want to win his approval. Absurdly basic, neuro-linguistic programming technique.

Roxy is then interrupted by Eggsy, not missing the jealous look he shoots in Sophie's direction. "Is it just me, or does this champagne taste a little bit funny?

Charlie scoffs, "It's an acquired taste, mate." Earning an eyeroll from both Eggsy and Clara.

Sophie turns to face Charlie and Eggsy, addressing the latter. "Get one of these instead, they're delicious." She says, taking a sip.

Charlie tries to get Sophie's attention. "You know, if you're into seduction techniques, this guy is textbook. See what he just did? It's called an opinion opener. He got you talking with a neutral question, got all of us involved in the conversation, so that you craved individual attention."

Clara smirks at him, "She can get all the individual attention she wants right here, mate." She says, winking at Sophie, who giggled and blushed in response.

Eggsy pushes down his feelings of jealousy and responds to Charlie, directing the conversation away from the girl's flirting. "No, I'm just saying the champagne tastes rank."

They're interrupted by a slightly strange looking man, as he approaches Sophie. "Lady Sophie Montague-Herring, phone call for you at reception."

Sophie nods at the man then turns to Clara. Before Clara could say anything, Sophie puts a hand behind her head and places her lips on Clara's. After a moment or two, she pulls away. "Be right back." She says with a smile. Clara bites her lip and winks at her in return, Sophie walking off with a light blush on her cheeks.

The other three recruits look at Clara, shell-shocked. Clara looks at them and shrugs, "What?"

Eggsy just shakes his head and walks over to the couch. "Budge up, Clara. I'm feeling a bit rough." He plops down on the couch between Roxy and Clara.

Clara looks at him and puts the back of her hand on Eggsy's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"No." Eggsy says with a shake of his head.

The man from before approaches the group again, "Sorry to eavesdrop, but, you know, there's a much easier way to guarantee getting someone home." The man smirks creepily, "Rohypnol. Or even something stronger."

The recruits were all out cold before they even had a chance to react to the man's words. Clara's head lolled onto Roxy's shoulder, and Eggsy's head fell into Clara's lap. The man mentally wished them luck on what they were about to go through.


	10. Worth Dying For

Clara wakes up, immediately trying to lift a hand to her aching head, only to find it tied down. She opens her eyes and looks around, she seemed to be underground somewhere. Shifting her attention to her wrists, she finds them, as well as her ankles, tied down with rope. She takes another look at her surroundings and discovers that she's tied to a set of train tracks. She quickly begins to panic. "Shit." She mutters, spotting a dark figure standing in front of her. She recognizes him as the man that spoke to them in the bar right before they had all passed out. This bastard must have drugged them! And where were Eggsy and Roxy? She couldn't give two shits about Charlie's whereabouts. "Where am I?" She asks the man. "And who the fuck are you?"

The man holds up a knife, a dangerous glint in his eye. "This knife can save your life, yeah?"

Suddenly, a train whistle can be heard in the distance. Clara sees bright lights approaching her panic returns. "Shit!" She shrieks.

She looks at the man with wide pleading eyes and he smirks in return. "My employers got some questions for ya sweetheart. What the fuck is Kingsman, and who is Gary McKenzie?

Mixed with the fear, she felt a pang in her chest at the mention of her father. Steeling herself, she glares back at the man. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Shit!" She shouts.

"Oh Clara. I just killed a couple of your friends that gave me the same bullshit answers. I'd hate to do the same to such a pretty face."

Clara whimpers, "Please just cut the ropes."

The man chuckles, "Clara, is Kingsman really worth dying for?"

Clara scowls at the man, "My family sure as fuck is. I won't tell you anything. Fuck you!" Clara squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for the impact of the train. However, a moment later she hears the train pass over her. She was still alive? She opens her eyes just in time to see the section of the tracks she was tied to rise from below the ground.

She looks to see if the man was still there, but finds Harry standing in his place. His pride clearly displayed on his face. "Congratulations. Bloody well done, dear."

Clara nods, taking deep breaths to get over the shock. "How'd the others do?" She really wanted to know if Eggsy passed… and Roxy too…

"You'll be pleased to know both Roxy and Eggsy passed with flying colors. Charlie's up next, want to watch?"

Clara's eyes light up, a devious smirk on her face. "Oh hell yes."

~8~

Roxy, Clara, Eggsy and their mentors are stood in Merlin's "lair" as Clara calls it. All of their eyes are fixed on the big screen in the room, which showed Charlie tied to the same set of tracks they themselves were previously tied to.

"Oh, fuck." Charlie mutters.

The man interrogating him leans forward, "Is Kingsman really worth dying for?"

"No, it fucking isn't! Shit, I'll tell you what you want. Please! Chester King is Arthur. Arthur's head of a spy agency, it's called Kingsman. Get me out of here!"

The man smiles cunningly, "Thank you, Charlie. Much appreciated." He steps back as the train gets closer.

"Come on!" Charlie shouts. "That wasn't the fucking deal!" The train runs over Charlie and he's dropped into the hole in the tracks as it passes. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" His horror only doubles when he sees Arthur standing where the man once was. To say Arthur looked disappointed was an understatement.

Once the group is finished watching Arthur voice his disappointment in Charlie, Merlin turns to face them all. "Galahad, Percival, congratulations. Our candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process. As tradition allows, you now have 24 hours to spend with them. Eggsy, you should know your father reached this point. From now on, there are no safety nets, understood?" The recruits all look at each other before facing Merlin again and nodding. "Good. Dismissed."

The other leaves the room, all except Clara, who stays with Merlin. He sighs, "Clara I know it's tradition to spend these 24 hours with the agent who proposed you, but we can bend the rules here. You're not the typical candidate anyways. Go spend time with Harry, he did just wake up."

Clara beams and hugs Merlin, thanking him, before sprinting out of the "lair" and towards Harry's office. Merlin smiles, watching her before turning back to the screen in front of him and turns on the microphone. "Charlie, time to go home."

Charlie all but pouts, "Fuck you! My fucking dad's gonna hear about this!"

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get another chapter out before Thanksgiving. Thanks for your support guys, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
